No es mi culpa, tengo mala suerte
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Ni el mismísimo dios podrá ayudarlo de su mala suerte.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En una mañana, sencilla a simple vista, nada peculiar que sorprendiera a las personas. El cielo estaba gris y tenebroso daba el indicio de una gran tormenta.

Sin muchos ánimos un joven de unos 15 años se levanta de su cama para empezar un día mas en el calendario, otra vez a clases para aburrirse con historia y matemática, un par de recreos para despejar, pero solo pensar en lo que le espera, le da pereza.

Desperezándose mira a su alrededor para encontrar su ropa, la localiza arrojada en la silla frente al escritorio, con un gran bostezo se levanta y la recoge para empezar la rutina de este día.

Este peculiar joven se llama Ranma Saotome, una vez listo decidió bajar a la cocina.

Si se preguntan por qué lo llamo peculiar, tiene una simple explicación, desde el momento en que Ranma nació se consiguió una fama, no muy bonita, por su muy mala suerte.

Se hizo notable desde muy joven, a los 3 años jugando a las escondidas se oculto en un cobertizo y se sentó sobre excremento de gato.

Continuo a los 7 años cuando comió una torta de chocolate y termino yendo al hospital hinchado, descubriendo que era alérgico.

A los 12 años durante la noche buena incendio el cobertizo al lanzar un fuego artificial.

Este joven de solo 15 años de edad, morocho, no muy alto, solo mide 1,60 cm, nada exitoso con las chicas. Tenía una muy persistente mala suerte.


	2. Chapter 2: Un extraño joven

Capítulo 2: Un extraño joven

En este nuevo día la vida de Ranma se transformaría por completo, el joven con mala suerte, tendría una nueva racha, mejorada que se llamaría mucha mala suerte junta.

Ya vestido se dirigió caminando a la escuela, completamente concentrado en la música de su mp3, que no se dio cuenta que la gente a su alrededor lo pasaba corriendo.

Hasta que un golpe lo noqueo por completo. Tardo varios minutos en recuperar la conciencia y otros en sentir algo, o saber donde estaba.

Lo primero que pudo visualizar fue a un adolecente morocho, que no tendría más que 16 años, mirándolo con clara preocupación y miedo.

_Realmente lo lamento –le tendió la mano –no te vi.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Oh, te choque –señalo detrás suyo la parada de colectivo –baje del cole corriendo, estaba llegando tarde a clases.

_Pero, ¿no lo estas ahora?

Los ojos del joven se fueron agrandando, mientras que su boca se abría. Si decir una palabra comenzó a correr.

_ ¿Qué chico más raro? –miro a su alrededor, sujetándose la cabeza empezó a levantarse (sintiendo nauseas) para encaminarse de nuevo.

Al llegar por fin a la escuela (tarde por supuesto), tuvo que rogar que lo dejaran entrar, y solo entro por tener un gigantesco chicón en la cabeza.

Al primer lugar a donde él debía ir era la preceptoria/enfermería, para ver si tenía aspirinas, (le estallaba la cabeza). Al entrar en la sala vio que había dos chicos de su curso y tres preceptoras, que voltearon a verlo.

_ ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto la más joven.

_Me chocaron.

La mujer empezó a reírse, cada vez más fuerte.

_Por qué no me extraña

En una silla enfrente de la mesa principal se encontraba el joven que justamente lo había chocado, que al darse cuenta de su presencia le sonrio.

_ ¿Estás mejor?

_Si, solo tengo un chichón.

_Genial, al menos no te mande a vos también al hospital.

_ ¿También?, ¿A quién mandaste al hospital?


	3. Chapter 3: Un nuevo amigo

Capitulo 3:

_ ¿También?, ¿A quién mandaste al hospital?

_A un tonto que lo molestaba a él –dijo señalando al joven al lado de él –por cierto en el apuro no me presente son Ryoga –le extendió la mano.

_Ranma –dijo mientras se la estrechaba.

El timbre sonó indicando que una clase terminaba, para dar el inicio al primer recreo. Haciendo un movimiento con las manos Ryoga le indico que lo siguiera.

_Ryoga, ¿eres nuevo?

_Si, llegue hace una semana a la ciudad.

_ ¿Vienes de muy lejos?

_La capital.

_ ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

_El trabajo de mi padre.

Llegaron al salón de 1er A, se miraron al darse cuenta que en la hoja de la puerta que indicaba los alumnos de esa clase, por casualidad aparecía los nombres de ambos, riéndose entraron para acomodarse, ya que no conocían a nadie se hicieron compañeros de mesa.

El segundo timbre del día sonó, indicando que había que entrar a los salones. Mirando a su nuevo compañero se dio cuenta que este día sería interesante.

_ Sobre el chico que mandaste al hospital, ¿sabes su nombre? –dijo entre susurros para evitar ser atrapado.

_Creo que se llamaba Tatewaki, ¿lo conoces?

_Si es un típico brabucón, ya sabes se cree superior a todos.

_No me molestara a mí, de ahora en mas –lo dos empezaron a reír.

_Ya basta –dijo el profesor –concéntrense.

Una vez terminada la jornada de estudio (y aburrimiento), Ranma se decidió a acompañar a su nuevo amigo a su casa, después de todo que podría salir mal.

Salieron de la escuela hablando de sus gustos, hobbies y ex novias. Riendo y disfrutando el momento caminaron unas tres cuadras hasta un supermercado, donde se detuvieron a comprar golosinas.

Ranma se sentó en el estacionamiento mientras que Ryoga compraba, podía ver como las personas pasaban ignorándolo por completo, hasta que una joven morocha, de su misma edad (muy atractiva), lo miro a los ojos sin apartar la mirada.

Empezó a caminar a hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo, llego hasta situarse frente a él. Dirigiendo sus manos a su cadera en señal se enfrentamiento le hablo:

_Deberías apartarte de el –la miro confundido y sin entender.

_ ¿Perdón te conozco?

_No, pero aun así deberías hacerme caso, cosas malas pasan alrededor de el.

_ ¿De quién estás hablando?

_De Ryoga Hibiki –se puso a la altura de sus ojos –hazme caso aléjate de él si no quieres morir.

_Ranma, no había de la que me…. –se detuvo para ver a quien acompañaba a su amigo -¿Qué haces aquí?

_Protegiéndonos.

_Deja de seguirme.

_Lo haría si dejaras de cometer errores, ¿no crees? –Dirigió su mirada a Ranma –espero que sigas mi consejo, si no es así fue un placer conocerte.

Se dio media vuelta, y emprendió su marcha, entrando a un auto negro. Ranma miro a su compañero confundido:

_ ¿Quién es ella?

_Akane Tendo.


	4. Chapter 4: La Salvadora

Capitulo 4: La salvadora

_ ¿Quién es ella?

_Akane Tendo.

_ ¿A que se refirió con protegerlos?

_Es algo sin importancia, vamos.

Emprendieron su camino, los primeros minutos domino el completo silencio, Ranma pensaba todavía en la joven que había conocido, era hermosa pero daba miedo. Mientras que Ryoga se preguntaba cómo habían sabido que estaba en esta ciudad.

Al llegar a unos departamentos amarillos, el joven Hibiki se detuvo.

_Lamento lo ocurrido.

_No importa, solo es confuso.

_Lo sé, créeme te lo explicaría pero es algo muy personal y no te conozco lo suficiente como para confiártelo.

_Espero que algún día lo hagas –despidiéndose empezó a caminar hacia su casa, mientras que en su mente lo único que pensaba era la joven.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no vio como una motocicleta se dirigía hacia él, sin detenerse. Todas las personas presentes le gritaban, pero sin ser escuchadas, hasta que en el último momento recibió un empujón, lo necesario fuerte para quitarlo de la calle.

Asustado miro a su salvador, para descubrir que era una mujer de pelo y ojos castaños, incluso acostada se notaba que era muy alta.

_ ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? –le grito mientras que se enderezaba y le tendía la mano.

_Lo lamento, no tenía la cabeza en el lugar correcto.

_Ya lo creo, estuviste a un pelo de ser un cadáver más en la morgue.

Asintiendo la cabeza Ranma siguió caminando, mientras que su compañera femenina lo miraba con la boca abierta sin creerlo.

_ ¿NI UN GRACIAS? –grito al salir de su asombro, al escucharla él se dio vuelta.

_Gracias.

Dándose media vuelta siguió como si nada, provocando que la joven quisiera matarlo, agarrando su mochila se dispuso a seguirlo, al inicio en silencio, hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

_No sé quién eres, pero voy a ser honesta contigo –dijo rompiendo el silencio –para ser un chico que rescate de la muerte, no pareces muy perturbado por casi haber perdido la vida –silencio incomodo –ni agradecido además.

Deteniendo él se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

_Lo lamento tienes razón, muchas gracias por salvarme mi vida, arriesgando la tuya –silencio.

_ ¿Y?, ¿eso es todo?

_Si –dijo encogiendo los hombros.

_ ¿No te dio miedo?, ¿no te measte encima?

_ ¿Tú lo hiciste?

_Un poco, para ser honesta –el empieza a reírse, mientras ella se une.

_Gracias por ser honesta –siguen riéndose –estoy acostumbrado, no es mi primera vez.

_Eres tan tonto como para arriesgar tu vida más de una vez.

_No la arriesgue, solo estaba caminando, me meto en mi propio mundo cuando camino.

_Pues deberías salir de el, y cerrarlo, para siempre –él le sonríe mientras baja su mirada –lo digo en serio, un día de estos vas a morir.

_Cuando llegue ese día, nadie se va a sorprender –ella lo miro sorprendida mientras que intentaba articular su siguiente oración –créeme, desde que nací eh tenido más de 40 accidentes fatales por año.

_Bromeas, ¿no?

_No, pero piensa en esto, aun estoy aquí –ella le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza –soy el chico con mas mala suerte del mundo, pero si lo vemos con otra perspectiva, soy el más afortunado.

_Bueno si eso crees pruébalo.

_ ¿Qué quieres que me lance al tráfico?

_No seas tonto, quieres que me cuentes una de esas situaciones.

_Tengo muchas déjame recordar –ella le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se tomara su tiempo –a los 9 años, estaba andando en bicicletas, cuando un borracho detrás del volante iba a 80 km/h en pleno centro de la ciudad, en contramano, recuerdo doblar para ir a la panadería y lo primero que vi fue algo negro que me invistió con fuerza.

Desperté en el hospital con tres costillas, una pierna y la muñeca derecha rotas. Me dijeron que el tipo me mando a volar por los cielos. Tendría que haber terminado muerto o con una contusión, pero nada lo más grave fueron las quebraduras.

Nadie lo podía creer, ya me habían dado por muerto cuando ingrese. Lo llamaron mala y buena suerte. La mala es que justamente ese día había decidido hacer los mandados, cosa que yo jamás hacia y la buena estaba vivo.

_Tienes razón, o tienes un ángel cuidado tu espalda o un demonio jugando con tu vida.

_O ambos.

_Eres raro, lo sabías.

_Si, mi madre se encargo de decírmelo en numerosas ocasiones –riéndose ella le ofreció la mano, estrechándosela, el se dio cuenta que no había reparado en la belleza de la joven –soy Ranma.

_Ukyo.

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5: Una mañana movida

Capitulo 5: Una mañana movida

_Eres raro, lo sabías.

_Si, mi madre se encargo de decírmelo en numerosas ocasiones –riéndose ella le ofreció la mano, estrechándosela, el se dio cuenta que no había reparado en la belleza de la joven –soy Ranma.

_Ukyo.

Un nuevo día inicio, permitiendo que los rayos de luz penetraran, por la pequeña ventana cubierta apenas por una sabana, un bostezo se oyó en la habitación mientras que un joven se retorcía en la cama, amargado por haber descubierto que aun era día de semana.

Miro hacia el techo recordando lo mucho que había pasado en el comienzo de la semana, Ranma se levanto mientras que intentaba recordar, hace cuando se había bañado, con eso en sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cocina, que se encontraba al bajar de las escaleras.

Un autito perteneciente a su hermano menor esperaba paciente en la escalera, a que un despistado se resbalara, claro no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que un dormido Ranma, sin abrir completamente los ojos dejo caer su pie sobre el juguete, como resultado del sorpresivo movimiento, empezó a caer por los escalones, aterrizando en el primer piso con la cabeza en el suelo y el cuerpo apoyado en la esquina.

Adolorido y de mal humor por el irritante despertar, se levanto mientras maldecía a su hermano por olvidadizo, mirando hacia los escalones de arriba, empezó a bajar sin darse cuenta de que su padre se encontraba reparando la escalera, por lo que había un hueco vacio, que dejaba un considerable bache.

Tropezándose cayó hacia el equipo de música al final de la escalera, dejando un ruido molesto en el aire, quejándose intento levantarse cuando oye un crujido proveniente de su pie.

Gritando de dolor se acuesto mientras que unos pasos que provenían de la cocina se empezaron a escuchar. Su madre al verlo en el suelo suspiro mientras se agachaba para ver su pie.

_Ya me parecía raro, que no tuvieras un hueso roto durante tanto tiempo.

_Paso solo una semana mamá.

_Lo sé, por eso es un poco deprimente, que este esperando a que te lastimes.

_Si te hace sentir mejor ayer casi me atropellan.

_ Uno: ¿Cómo casi?

_Una chica me salvo.

_Okey, vamos con el dos: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

_No preguntaste.

_ ¿AHORA TENGO QUE PREGUNTAR SI ALGUIEN TE ATROPEYO?

_No, bueno…

_No voy a preguntarte eso, como sea tendrás que quedarte en casa, hasta que te cures.

_De acuerdo, no me quejo –su madre lanzo una carcajada mientras que se levantaba negando con la cabeza.

_Lo menos que quiero es que tengas otro accidente camino a la escuela –se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras hablaba consigo misma –uno aprende de sus errores.

Intentando levantarse con cuidado, se dirigió hacia la silla más cercana, mientras que se quejaba del dolor en voz baja.

_Desayuna después te ayudare a ir a tu cama –le dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Después de unos minutos le trajo las tostadas con jugo, para que comiera, se escucho un ruido proveniente de la segunda planta, alguien bajo cantando alegremente. Cuando llego al primer piso se escucho su grito.

_ ¿QUE LE PASO A LA ESCALERA?

_PAPÁ ESTA ARREGLANDOLA –le contesto Ranma, mientras su madre buscaba un segundo plato –YA BAJA, VEN A COMER.

Un niño de 10 años apareció, bajando cuidadosamente de la escalera, tipo gato esquivo el bache, levantándose corrió a la silla que se encontraba al lado de él.

_ ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto mientras miraba su pie descansando en la silla más cercana.

_Me caí –el niño empezó a reír a carcajadas, tan fuertes que le salían lagrimas de los ojos –accidente número uno del día –dijo entre risas.

_Me voy a quedar en casa y en cama, genio.

_No es justo ¿porque él puede faltar? –le exigió a su madre, que le traía el desayuno.

_Por que la última vez que lo envié con alguna parte del cuerpo rota, termino en el hospital –incomodo Ranma se retorció en su asiento –aun recuerdo el enorme chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

_Quiero que quede constancia que fue un accidente.

_Si, como todo lo que te pasa en la vida, es un accidente ya dejo de tener valides como excusa.

_Estaba mareado no vi el poste –silencio –ni al cartero.

_Tampoco viste al perro, al bebe en el carrito, ni al ladrón que huía y no hay que olvidar al auto –Ranma hace extrañas muecas, mientras intenta acomodarse mejor –esos no son accidentes hermano, eres un despistado clase diez.

_Ya basta, se quedara en casa, por su bien y el de la humanidad.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, su madre lo ayudo a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras que su hermano los seguía. Una vez acostado en la cama vio como su hermano dejaba en la mesa de luz golosinas, un sándwich, unas siete botellas de agua, libros, videojuegos y le acerco el control del televisor.

_No quiero que te levantes y termines peor.

_Gracias por el apoyo.

_¡HIROSHI! –se escucho desde abajo.

_Creo que no me olvido de nada –miro a su alrededor, cuando de pronto se golpeo la cabeza y salió corriendo, tardo varios minutos en volver, pero apareció corriendo para dejar en la mesa de luz un teléfono –por las dudas.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que yo soy en mayor? –le dijo con una sonrisa –no lo parece.

_Eres mi hermano tengo que evitar de que te lastimes a ti mismo –Ranma lo miro confundido –nos vemos.

_Nos vemos –sin salir de su asombro prendió en televisor mientras escuchaba como su madre y su hermano salían de la casa.

Al pasar las horas, Ranma se empezó a aburrir, cuando había decidido salir de la cama e ir hacia la cocina el teléfono sonó, asustándolo.

Intrigado lo contesto.

_ ¿SI?

_ ¿Hablo con Ranma Saotome?

_Que yo sepa si –silencio - ¿Quien habla?

_Mi nombre no importa, al menos por el momento –silencio –te llame para dejarte un mensaje.

_De acuerdo, ¿Qué mensaje?

_Yo sé que es lo que eres –silencio –y planeo liberar a la raza humana de fenómenos como tú.

_Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?

_Ya no puedes esconderte mas, iré por ti.

_ ¿ehhh?, espera… -piiiiiii –corto, que demonios fue eso.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Una no muy agradable sorpresa

Capitulo 6: Una no muy agradable sorpresa.

_Yo sé que es lo que eres –silencio –y planeo liberar a la raza humana de fenómenos como tú.

_Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?

_Ya no puedes esconderte mas, iré por ti.

_ ¿ehhh?, espera… -piiiiiii –corto, que demonios fue eso.

Sin salir de su asombro, siguió mirando el teléfono de su mano preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando, un ruido proveniente de las escaleras lo desconcentro. Mirando su puerta lentamente se levanto.

Abriéndose de repente Hiroshi apareció con una gran sonrisa, justo detrás de el venia Ryoga con el uniforme escolar. Confundido decidió mirar el reloj que indicaban las 12:30 de la tarde.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Bueno alguien debe traerte la tarea y debido a que soy la única persona a la cual no le da miedo venir, aquí estoy –asombrado y avergonzado le indico que se sentara, mientras que su hermano salía de la habitación diciendo en voz baja: yo sé porque – ¿Qué te paso?

_Caí de las escaleras –asistiendo con la cabeza Ryoga empezó a estudiar la habitación – ¿Cómo fue tu día?

_Nada interesante –silencio –Tatewaki volvió.

_ ¿Cómo estaba?

_Enojado –nos reímos –te lo digo en serio parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

_Va a intentar vengarse.

_Que lo intente, no lo lograra.

Un silencio incomodo se sentía en el aire, Ranma quería contarle lo sucedido antes de que llegara, pero tampoco sabía que había pasado. Mirando la puerta de su habitación escucho el timbre de abajo.

Se miraron entre sí curiosos, cuando Hiroshi apareció corriendo.

_Te busca una mujer.

_ ¿Una mujer?

_Si –el negó con la cabeza –dice que se llama Akane.

Ranma miro a Ryoga preocupado.

_ ¿Qué querrá?

_Nada bueno eso te lo aseguro, pero es mejor saberlo ahora.

Hiroshi salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, escucharon como le indicaba entrar y dirigirse hacia arriba, unos pasos provocados por botas se escucharon durante todo el trayecto. Asustado Ranma intento arreglarse para la visita femenina sin mucho éxito.

Apareció vestida completamente de negro, con el seño fruncido, claramente enojada. Miro a Ryoga con completo odio.

_ ¿Estás contento? –le pregunto a Ryoga.

_ ¿Yo que hice ahora? –ella dirigió su mirada a Ranma.

_Dile –el la miro confundido –dile de la llamada que tuviste hace unos minutos.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que alguien me llamo?

_Por que la estaba rastreando.

_ ¿A la mujer del teléfono?

_ ¿Alguien me quiere decir que demonios pasa? –exigió Ryoga.

_Una mujer me llamo por teléfono y dijo que sabía que era, que planeaba liberar a la raza humana de mi y que no podría ocultarme más.

Con la boca abierta, Ryoga miro a la joven, asustado.

_ ¿Creen que es uno de nosotros?

_Si eso es lo que provocas por relacionarte con un humano.

_Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué?

_Porque estaba contigo, ellos supusieron que eran lo mismo.

_Okey –interrumpe Ranma –quieren explicarme, por favor.

_ ¿Podemos decirle?

_No creo que haya problema, aun si no le decimos, lo mataran.

_ ¿Qué?

_Ranma –le llamo la atención Ryoga –veras yo no soy humano completamente.

_ ¿Completamente?, ¿En serio? –Le dijo Akane mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta de la habitación –debe ser una broma.

_ ¿Qué eres entonces? –le pregunto confundido Ranma.

_Es un ser mágico –le contesto Akane –sin rastros de herencia humana en su sangre.

_Para ti, yo creo que si –dijo Ryoga.

_Okey –silencio – ¿y….?

Sin saber que preguntar Ranma se quedo callado, después de varios minutos meditando intento de nuevo.

_ ¿Un qué?

_Un ser mágico, tengo la capacidad de usar magia –miro a Akane para que ella continuara.

_Okey, te lo explico de manual, un ser mágico es una criatura capaz de usar magia o transformarse en una criatura a través de ella.

_Okey.

_Ryoga es una criatura que utiliza la magia para transformarse en otro tipo de ser –Ranma miro confundido a Ryoga esperando que dijera algo.

_Durante muchos años nos llamaron hombres lobo –silencio.

_ ¿Estás loco?, ¿es en serio? –miro a la joven para que le dijera que era una broma, pero al ver su cara seria se dio cuenta de su realidad –así que, ¿te transformas en lobo?

_Si –silencio –mira la verdadera razón por la que me mude aquí, es porque metí la pata en mi antigua ciudad.

_Meter la pata es decir poco –la miro a ella –mato a alguien, durante unas de sus transformaciones.

_Okey –se quedo quieto mirando hacia delate sin decir nada mas.

_Mira fue un accidente, no nos podemos controlar –silencio –por eso, eh…, hay un grupo de humanos, que cazan a personas como nosotros, creen que somos fenómenos y que debemos ser extinguidos, para que la raza humana no tenga contaminación.

_Eso se oye ridículo.

_Yo pienso lo mismo, pero bueno, siempre hay una familia en cada ciudad, por lo que tenemos que cambiar de locación muchas veces al año. Por desgracia para mí, me volvieron a encontrar.

_Pero, ¿eso que tienen que ver conmigo?

_Ellos creen que eres como él, que eres un hombre –lobo, simplemente porque te vieron con él.

_ ¿Y tú que eres? –le pregunto a la joven.

_Soy hechicera, eso me permite mezclarme con los humanos sin llamar su atención.

_ ¿Por eso me advertiste?

_Si, supuse que podría pasar esto –silencio –y tuve razón, pero a mí nadie me escucha.

_Lo que me están diciendo, es que son seres mágicos y que hay unos lunáticos afuera que creen que soy uno de ustedes. Pero no solo eso sino que me mataran por una confusión.

_Más o menos, yo formo parte de una organización mágica que se encarga de ocultar a los seres mágicos y también tenemos reglas y ese tipo de cosas –dijo ella mientras él la miraba confundido –mira lo que intento decir es que te ayudaremos, no dejaremos que te hagan daño.

_ ¿Y cómo harán eso? –ella miro a Ryoga.

_Demostrándoles que eres humano, pero para eso tenemos que saber quién es la persona que te llamo –Ryoga la miro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro –es un buen momento para que nos digas.

Dio un suspiro fuerte, para tranquilizarse.

_Solo se su nombre –esperaron –Kodachi.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7: Una visita al hospital

Capitulo 7: Una visita al hospital.

_ ¿Y cómo harán eso? –ella miro a Ryoga.

_Demostrándoles que eres humano, pero para eso tenemos que saber quién es la persona que te llamo –Ryoga la miro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro –es un buen momento para que nos digas.

Dio un suspiro fuerte, para tranquilizarse.

_Solo se su nombre –esperaron –Kodachi.

Después de tener la tarde más extraña de su existencia Ranma, se levanto de la cama lentamente mientras que Ryoga lo ayudaba.

_ ¿Adónde vas amigo? –Ranma lo miro para después señalar con sus ojos a Akane - ¿Qué? No creo que a ella le moleste que hables de tus problemas masculinos.

_ ¿Qué? –Grito Akane -¿de qué demonios hablan?

_Relájate, Ryoga esta bromeando, solo voy al baño, dios necesito vacaciones.

_ ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

_Relájate cariño, solo necesita tiempo a solas.

_Uno: no me llames cariño y dos: no es momento para relajarse estamos en peligro, es momento para entrar en pánico y gritar como niñas.

_Sí que estas estresadas –mientras ellos dos discutían Ranma se dirigió hacia la cocina con mucho cuidado de no caer de nuevo.

Miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que ni su madre ni su hermano se encontraban en la casa, intrigado miro una nota que decía que habían salido a hacer las compras, cansado y muy confundido se encamino hacia la nevera para comer algo.

Al abrirla vio un sándwich, contento lo agarro para empezar a comer mientras intentaba digerir todo lo sucedido ese día. Claramente su mala suerte estaba jugando en su contra de nuevo, suspirando se sentó en la silla más cercana para mirar hacia la puerta.

Debía intentar averiguar si conocía a una Kodachi, o si se la había cruzado en la calle, sin encontrar respuestas que pudieran satisfacerlo, pensó en lo único que lo tranquilizaba cuando era chico, en un proyecto para el futuro.

Pero se vio interrumpido por ruidos de pasos provenientes de las escaleras, dirigiendo su mirada hacia esa dirección, escucho como los dos jóvenes aun discutiendo aparecían en la cocina. Akane lo miro claramente enojada:

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Silencio -¿Por qué estás aquí?

Levantando su sándwich le contesto:

_Tenía hambre.

_Me encanta tu respuesta, te digo que alguien quiere matarte y tú comes.

_Ya déjalo criticona, es solo un humano que quieres que haga, ¿que se ponga a llorar?

_Al menos esa sería una respuesta lógica.

_Entrando en pánico no logras nada.

_Tampoco comiendo.

_De que hablas, alimentas a las células con energía –Ranma lo miro intrigado –hoy tuvimos biología.

_Eres un tonto.

_SI tú lo dices.

Dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a Ranma se sentó.

_Mira entiendo que estés asustado, hay un par de lunáticos que quieren hacerte daño –respirando fuerte continuo –pero sentándote a comer no solucionas nada.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

_Ya te lo dijimos, debemos demostrarles que eres un simple humano.

_ ¿Y cómo hago eso?, eh actuado como una simple humano y no parece ser suficiente.

_Hay que encontrar situaciones en las que vean que eres frágil.

_Espera unas horas, las veras –ella frunció el seño –estás hablando con el chico con mas mala suerte del planeta.

_Es cierto Akane, deberías escuchar los rumores que hablan de él, accidentes en la carretera, en el campo, en el hospital –ella lo miro incrédula.

_No debemos hacer nada, excepto esperar.

_Como quieras.

Al día siguiente, Ranma se levanto para ir al hospital a que le enyesen el pie malherido. Suspirando se sube al auto de su madre mientras que escucha música en sus auriculares.

Su madre se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se dio vuelta, sacándole los auriculares levanto la mano para señalarlo.

_Quieto –silencio –hoy no quiero accidentes…. ¿entendido? –asistiendo la cabeza se coloco los auriculares de nuevo mientras su madre encendía el motor.

A medida que pasaban las casas a toda velocidad, el ánimo de Ranma se sentía por los suelo, con todo lo sucedido ya estaba cansado del nuevo año. Solo quería arreglar el malentendido y quedarse quieto para siempre.

Al llegar al hospital, lo primero que visualizo al salir del auto fue a una joven de unos 16 años en la entrada, era morocha, no muy alta, pero increíblemente hermosa, tenía el uniforme de la escuela privada de la ciudad (la única que había), estaba hablando por teléfono y discutiendo. Al verlo corto inmediatamente, para ingresar al hospital corriendo.

Confundido, decidió dejarlo pasar, con la ayuda de su madre pudo ingresar al hospital, sin ningún otro accidente.

Al entrar localizo al médico (de siempre), para que lo atendiera y poder irse a su casa. Lo guiaron a una sala apartada (para no generar problemas) y una enfermera le ayudo a subir al aparato que vería si tenía quebrado o no el pie. El Dr. Tofu entro a la sala con su sonrisa característica.

_ ¿Cómo va tu día Ranma?

_Podría ir peor.

_De eso no hay duda, pero al parecer el día de hoy solo tiene una quebradura.

_Genial, una cosa menos.

_No quiero que tengas mucho movimiento –lo miro serio - ¿me entiendes?

_Si Doc., no se preocupe.

_El problema Ranma es que te conozco, lo cual me hace preocuparme.

_Gracias por el ánimo.

_Estaría bueno que te viera solo esta vez en todo el año.

_Alguien debe pensar en positivo –riendo se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, mientras se iba.

Levantándose con gran dificultad, dejo que le aplicaran el yeso en el pie para poder irse a casa, completamente aburrido espero a que se secara, miro hacia la ventana para ver a la joven de la entrada mirándolo. Al darse cuenta que la habían descubierto echo a corres hacia su derecha.

_ ¿Qué demonios?

Ya agotado y sin ganas de pensar en lo sucedido, empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento para irse a su casa.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8: El Acosador

Capitulo 8: El acosador.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió considerablemente bien, su pie no le dolía mucho, estaba atento sin necesidades de cafeína. Por lo que se vistió para bajar a la cocina.

Su madre aun le tenía prohibido ir a la escuela (por su seguridad y la de los demás), por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerse el desayuno y encontrar un entrenamiento que no incluyera destrozos.

Miro hacia su derecha donde se encontraba el reloj de la cocina, para darse cuenta que eran las ocho de la mañana, amargado agarro su nintendo para jugar hasta que su familia volviera.

El timbre le evito esta acción, por lo que lo intento con todas sus fuerzas ver por la perilla de la puerta, por el pequeño agujero vio que se trataba de Akane. Confundido le abrió para ver que llevaba el uniforme de la única escuela privada en la ciudad. Levanto su brazo para señalarla con una sonrisa:

_ ¿Vas a esa escuela?

_ ¿Algún problema humano? –le contesto con su seño fruncido, al no recibir respuestas entro empujándolo –eres demasiado lento.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¿Te olvidas que tengo que protegerte?

_Pero, ¿no fuiste a la escuela? –ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente, mientras se sentaba, sin entender bien lo que pasaba, cerró la puerta para acompañarla -¿Por qué no fuiste?

_No puedo dejarte solo, que no piensas, eres vulnerable cuando estas solo.

_Oh, ayer estuve solo y no me paso nada –ella lo miro mientras levantaba una ceja.

_Ayer te advirtieron, hoy te matan.

_Me encanta tu optimismo –ella se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la casa - ¿y ahora qué?

_Podremos conocernos, si quieres claro –acomodándose nerviosa le sonrío.

_Okey, ah..., déjame pensar –el silencio se hizo presente mientras el intentaba ver que podía preguntarle, abrió su boca pero la cerro rápidamente.

Una explosión los asusto a ambos, se miraron sin entender.

_ ¿De dónde vino eso? –le pregunto furiosa, mientras sacaba un palito de su bolso.

_Del patio creo –intento levantarse para indicarle como llegar, pero ella lo empujo a la silla.

Lentamente se encamino hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la cocina, temblando su mano se deposito en el pomo sin abrirlo. Respirando fuertemente lo giro mientras alzaba su brazo con la vara, el crujido indico que se encontraba a mitad de camino para abrirla por completo.

Al asomarse se encontró con un pequeño patio, con cultivos de verduras que lo rodeaba y un árbol en el medio quitándole visión. Bajo los escalones sin ver algo sospechoso. Agito su vara mientras sus labios se movían en silencio,

El silencio la empezó a relajar, suspirando miro a su alrededor sin localizar el lugar que había explotado. Hasta que vio humo al otro lado de la cerca, al ver una escalera la tomo para apoyarla en la cerca y poder subir para ver por encima.

Del otro lado había un joven con un fosforo en la mano y toda su ropa quemada.

_ ¿estás bien? –sobresaltándose parpadeo varias veces, hasta que se giro para verla.

_Oh, sí estoy bien –apartando su mirada hacia un objeto, Akane miro hacia la misma dirección que el chico, para ver la casa de este con un gran agujero en ella.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Estaba encendiendo una parrilla y de pronto empezó a moverse, cuando puf fue hacia mi casa –con la boca abierta y sin poder creerlo Akane marco con su celular los bomberos.

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de ella desconcentrándola.

_ ¿Qué paso? –Ranma se asomo por la puerta mientras que la veía en la escalera -¿todo bien?

_Si, solo tu vecino casi se mata –le dice mientras baja.

_En serio ¿Mousse está bien?

_Algo tostado pero bien, solo dijo algo raro.

_ ¿Qué?

_Que su parrillera se movió en dirección a la casa.

_ ¿en serio? Y yo que creía que tenía mala suerte –al girar para sonreírle vio que ella estaba con el seño fruncido -¿Qué? –Levanto su mirada, negando con la cabeza entro a la casa –que día mas raro.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_Por que las parrillas no se mueven por que si y menos explotan –lo miro mientras bajaba –esto es obra de un hechicero.

_ ¿Son capaces de hacer eso?

_Por supuesto, en realidad es el hechizo más sencillo, pero ahora me preocupa otra cosa.

_ ¿Qué?

_Que tienes un acosador.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ ¿Cómo es que sabía que estabas aquí?, ¿por que puso un hechizo en la parrillera equivocada? –empezó a caminar para entrar a la cocina, cuando escucho un clic.

Un estruendo se escucho, cuando el fuego salió de la nada, inundando toda la cocina, para llegar a donde ellos se encontraban, con un rápido movimiento de manos, Akane intento detenerlo, sin mucho éxito.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Próxima Actualización: 03-06-2014**

**Nos Vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ranma sentía un ardor en todo su cuerpo, no sentía ninguna extremidad, el dolor en la cabeza era enorme. Escucho un quejido cerca de él, mientras que escuchaba las sirenas y el ruido de autos acercándose a él.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos, pero le ardían, voces se escucharon en la lejanía, una voz le dijo que aguantara, sin poder reconocerla se dejo llevar por el cansancio mientras que cerraba sus ojos.

_Ranma, despierta –alguien le sacudió el hombro –vamos tonto no te rindas ahora.

Seguían sacudiéndolo, pero él seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

_Vamos –Akane seguía sacudiéndolo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando ayuda.

El tal Mousse se acerco corriendo, asustado se arrodillo al lado de Ranma.

_Acabo de ver a las ambulancias, ya viene –Akane asistió con la cabeza mientras que apoyaba su oreja sobre el pecho de Ranma - ¿Está vivo?

_Apenas, su corazón está fallando –las sirenas se detuvieron frente a la casa, mientras que dos paramédicos aparecieron corriendo. Akane se levanto para dejarles espacio.

_ ¿Qué paso? –le pregunto el más joven.

_No sabemos, íbamos a entrar a la casa después de su accidente –dijo señalando a Mouse que era atendido por el otro paramédico –cuando exploto.

El paramédico con la ayuda de su compañero pusieron a Ranma sobre la camilla para llevarlo a la ambulancia, Akane miro hacia la destrozada entrada preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

_ ¿Vienes? –le pregunto Mouse, ella giro a verlo, el ya se encontraba dentro, al lado de Ranma.

_Claro.

Al subirse, vio al pobre Ranma que se encontraba herido gravemente, miro hacia la calle pensando. Alguien claramente había intentado matarlo, aun con ella cerca de él, esto era más grave de lo que suponían. No podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba llamar a la caballería.

En el hospital, llevaron a Ranma a urgencias, mientras que ella se sentaba en la sala de esperas, cuando vio una niebla negra situarse cerca de ella.

_Llegas tarde.

_Tuve inconvenientes –le contesto una mujer mayor a ella, con el pelo castaño y corto y una sonrisa picara – ¿cómo esta nuestro humano?

_Sobreviviendo.

_Vamos no te deprimas, parce un chico fuerte.

_Alguien intento matarlo.

_Ese alguien tiene nombre hermanita.

_Jamás pensé que lo mataría sin pruebas.

_Te sorprendería lo que hacen los humanos cuando tienen miedo.

_Morirá.

_Eso no lo sabes.

_Te lo puedo asegurar, pude ver como su corazón se detenía –las dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras la hermana de Akane se intentaba acomodar –tenemos que atraparlos.

_ ¿Y hacer que?, ¿matarlos?

_Es una opción.

_No vamos a rebajarnos.

_Pues si no lo hacemos esto empeorara, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

_No lo sabes.

_Según tu, debemos esperar a que maten a diez humanos inocentes, porque no te animas a manchar tus manos –le dijo mientras que la miraba furiosa, su hermana evito el contacto visual en todo momento.

_A veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

_Es curioso como todo el mundo se sacrifica menos vos.

_Me haces ver como la mala.

_Te veo como ellos-se miraron sin pestañar -¿no te agrada eso?

_No te atrevas a compararme con ellos.

_No lo hago –su hermana suspiro aliviada –te pongo a su altura.

Sonriendo forzosamente, se levanto a buscar un café. Mientras una joven, morocha, la seguía a escondidas.

**Casa de Ryoga.**

Acostado en su cama, sin nada que lo preocupara, el joven Hibiki se encontraba completamente dormido, sin que nadie lo molestada. Un ruido lo saco de su ensueño, intentando orientarse se levanto para ir al lugar donde se causo el sonido.

Miro a su alrededor cuando escucho un clic, y solo pudo ver fue fuego.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10: La muerte

Capitulo 10

El sol golpeo cruelmente mis ojos, para despertarme de mi profundo sueño, escucho a Tomoyo en la cocina, mientras intento con todas mis fuerzas levantarme sin llevarme algo por delante (voy a extrañar poder dormir, ya me estoy deprimiendo y ni empezó el dia).

Mire a mí alrededor, solo con algunos días en la Tierra sentía como si fuera mi hogar, era cómodo estar aquí, tenía amigos que se preocupaban por mí, me hacían reír y todos los días aprendía algo nuevo. Realmente deseo que dure para siempre.

Me puse los pantalones, cuando sentí que algo ardía en el bolsillo derecho, al meter la mano saque el mismo papel en el que me habían escrito mi misión. Al ponerlo al alcance de mis ojos letras empezaron a aparecer:

Misión terminada.

Reportarse para inspección.

Por favor desarrollar un informe sobre lo descubierto

Autorización Superior proceda.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, ya era hora debía volver y dejar todo este maravilloso mundo atrás. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerza retenerlas.

_ ¿Sakura? –Tomoyo me llamo desde la cocina, sin contestarle seguí viendo la nota ahora en blanco - ¿Qué sucede?

Gire mi rostro hacia la puerta para ver a una Tomoyo apoyada en el marco preocupada. Al ver mis lágrimas se acerco rápidamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama justo a mi lado.

_ ¿Por qué lloras?

_ ¿Por nada? –empecé a limpiarme el rostro para ocultar mi sufrimiento (sin mucho éxito).

_Vamos la gente no llora porque si –tomo mi mano y me obligo a mirar a los ojos –Puedes confiar en mí.

Intento tomar aire y desarrollar una buena escusa (pero sin mucho éxito), desearía con todas mis fuerzas no mentirle. Pero ahora lo que quiero no está en la lista de prioridades.

_Acabo de saber que debo irme.

_ ¿A dónde?

_Al lugar donde pertenezco –silencio.

_ ¿De qué hablas? –bajo la mirada durante unos momento para intentar ver que le podría decir.

_El orfanato donde viví supuestamente, era en realidad un internado –ella no dijo nada, pero empezó a fruncir el ceño –ellos me dieron un par de días para ver como era el mundo y después debía regresar cuando ellos lo dijeran.

_Pero nadie te puede obligar regresar.

_Lo pueden hacer, es mi deber –ella se quedo callada mientras sus ojos se aguaban –me tendré que ir ahora.

_ ¿Ahora?, ¿no pueden darte unos días para despedirte? –negué con la cabeza, ella me abrazo mientras lloraba.

_Te extrañare rara –ambas largamos una risa, me levante respirando hondo varias veces.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta principal, Tomoyo me la abría y al ver el enorme cielo, sentí una depresión tan profunda que provocaba que mi corazón doliera. Decidida me gire hacia ella para abrazarla por última vez.

_Cuídate, gracias por recibirme –me separe para verla a los ojos –dile a Shaoran, Shiefa y a la Sra. Li que los extrañare y que gracias por todo.

Ella asistió con la cabeza, me di vuelta y encare la calle, para ir al cementerio.

No soy experta en viajes entre mundo pero estoy segura que ahí es donde debo ir.

Caminaba sin realmente pensar en adónde iba, cada miembro de mi ser me rogaba que me quedara, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía bienvenida, amada, en casa.

Durante años intente buscar un propósito, que me permitiera encarar la vida que llevo, sin tener mucha suerte. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, que capaz mi verdadero propósito no estaba en los cielos sino en la Tierra.

En la maravillosa Tierra, esa esfera de agua y tierra que vi durante más de 10 siglos, la que me enseño tanto y la que ahora pude conocer realmente. La que me enamoro y la que me arrebato un pedazo de mi que jamás volverá.

Tarde unos minutos en llegar, me posicione exactamente en el lugar donde conocí a Shaoran, mire la tumba de su padre con tristeza y nostalgia.

_Fue un placer conocer a tu familia –una luz cayó sobre mi cabeza, para volver todo color negro.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**El final ya se acerca.**

**Nos vemos.**


	11. Chapter 11: La Tregua

Capitulo 11: La Tregua

Después de pasar toda la noche en el hospital viendo como Ranma se encontraba en la cuerda floja, Akane estaba más que dispuesta a matar a la chica que en un principio había provocado esta situación, pero después de su conversación había desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastros de su paradero.

Ryoga había llamado hacia una hora para contarle que también habían intentado matarlo a el, la policía había descubiertos materiales explosivos cerca del calefactor. Ya era más que claro que la joven estaba más que decidida en terminar de una vez por todas sus misiones.

Los pasos provenientes del pasillo la asustaron, mirando en esa dirección aparecía la joven, claramente se encontraba perturbada y se le veía en la cara que no era su mejor día. Detrás de ella apareció un sujeto enorme con una camisa hawaiana.

_ ¿Tú eres Akane? –Ella asistió con la cabeza –lamento el malentendido que hubo.

_ ¿En serio?, ¿lamentas haber intentado matar a un chico y no haber tenido éxito? –suspirando se acerco a ella para sentarse enfrente.

_Nunca ataco sin asegurarme que la persona o fenómeno que mato sea un asesino en serie –Akane levanto su ceja y empezó a reír.

_No me digas, exactamente ¿Qué pruebas tenias con Ranma o Ryoga? –empezó a sacar un montón de fotografías de cadáveres.

_17 de febrero hace un año Venecia, Cristina Hall fue brutalmente asesinada con marcas de garras en todo su cuerpo –Akane agarro la fotografía para verla más de cerca –tu amigo Ranma fue quien lo hizo.

_Ranma jamás salió de la ciudad, es conocido por su mala suerte, pregúntale a cualquiera –le lanzo la fotografía –el jamás salió de este país, menos fue a Venecia, además yo atrape al joven la mato, su nombre era Taro Pantyhose.

_Bromeas –dijo Kodachi.

_No, su padre no lo quería mucho, era un hombre de las nieves o Yeti como prefieras, le gustaba cazar –saco otra imagen mientras ella hablaba.

_Rosalie Donove, EEUU, Texas, hace tres meses, tu amigo Ryoga, ¿Qué dices de eso?

_Fue un accidente, sus padres no lo encerraron durante la luna llena, en ese caso los padres son los que pagan.

_ ¿En serio?

_Si señor Kuno, debido a que es menor de edad no lo podemos condenar por ser joven –saco la siguiente imagen.

_Jonathan Kurt, Suecia, tu amigo Ranma, su ADN lo pone en el sitio –mire con atención la imagen de ese hombre por alguna razón me sonaba.

_ ¿Cuándo supuestamente fue?

_Hace tres años.

_Ranma se encontraba hospitalizado, un camión de helados no lo vio –sorprendido miro a su hija que estaba igual que el.

_ ¿Cómo llego su ADN? –ella miro la imagen recordando.

_Alguien le tendió una trampa, ese hombre fue asesinado por una especie desconocida, jamás localizamos al responsable, por qué no se encontraba en nuestra base de datos.

_ ¿Tienen una base de datos? –Asistió –alguien quiere una guerra.

_Uso aun chico que nadie conocía, que pierde sangre todo el tiempo para hacer que lo mates, al morir un inocente, se arma una guerra.

_Probablemente fueron los mismos que liberaron a tu amigo Ryoga –Akane no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, Ryoga había sido transferido en numerosas ocasiones por que por casualidad los candados de su celdas se rompían con facilidad.

_Tendremos que encontrar al responsable, se tomo demasiadas molestias –levanto su mirada hacia el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella –si trabajamos juntos podemos evitar una guerra, ¿podemos por una vez dejar nuestras diferencias atrás?

_Bien, pero después quiero que trabajemos juntos de forma definitiva.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Si lo que dices es correcto, podríamos evitar daños humanos en un futuro cercano, nosotros te avisamos, tu intervienes y les das su castigo –ella lo pensó durante unos segundos.

_De acuerdo, pero ahora tengo que pensar como salvar Ranma.

_No creo que necesite ayuda, muchos despiertan del coma.

_Y muchos otros mueren por él.

_ ¿Y por qué no lo conviertes en lo que eres? –le pregunto Kodachi despacio, casi como si no quisiera que la escucharan.

_Porque soy una hechicera, es algo de nacimiento, no puedes convertir a nadie, pero Ryoga si –ambos la miraron sorprendidos y aterrados.

_ ¿Estás segura?

**Al otro lado de la ciudad**

_Es hora mi señor, todo está según lo planeo –un hombre bajito sonrió como si estuviera diciendo la mejor noticia del planeta, se encontraba frente a un hombre oculto en las sombras que se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a un tablero de ajedrez.

_Bien hecho Sasuke, ahora debemos armar todo para que si o si todos mis enemigos sean eliminados.

_Si mi señor, ¿Qué quiere que haga? –la risa tenebrosa hizo que hasta que su propio sirviente sintiera miedo, salió de las sombras para acercarse a la ventana más cercana dejando que la luz iluminara sus fracciones.

Se podía ver a un hombre adulto, morocho y no muy alto de estatura. Sus ojos veían a la Luna que en ese momento se encontraba en lo más alto.

_Mátalos a todos –su sirviente lo miro aterrado.

_ ¿Está seguro? –Lo miro serio –lo hare.

Devolvió su mirada hacia la Luna, para simplemente quedarse ahí.

_Akane, al fin serás mía, para siempre.

**En el Hospital**

_Esto es una muy mala idea –le dijo Ryoga a Akane, después que ella le dijera su plan.

_ ¿Por qué? –le pregunto confundida.

_No voy a transformarlo en lo mismo que yo, ¿Qué hay de su familia?

_Ya hable con su madre, ella aceptara cualquier cosa que salve a su hijo.

_ ¿Me dices que su madre acepto que lo convierta en un hombre –lobo?

_No, su madre acepto salvar a su hijo convirtiéndolo en algo mas fuerte –Ryoga se levanto mientras daba vueltas confundido, y con mucho miedo.

_ ¿Te das cuenta que es probable que no sobreviva?

_Lo sé, pero es nuestra última opción.

_Siempre hay otra opción.

_Ryoga, alguien se molesto en engañar a una familia entera de cazadores para que te mataran a ti y a Ranma, juntaron evidencias falsas y contaminaron otras, eso es de un experto, uno al que realmente me gustaría matar –se levanto para mirarlo a los ojos seria –pero ahora lo único que tengo en mente es a Ranma muriendo sin que yo pueda hacer algo.

_Okey, lo hare –se acerco lentamente a un desmayado Ranma.

Respiro varias veces para levantar su mano, las garras empezaron a salir en donde estaban sus uñas, tomo valor para dejar caer su brazo. La mano cayó sobre el hombro que se desgarro casi por completo, las marcas eran profundas, la sangre salía por todos lados.

Las alarmas sonaron, mientras las enfermeras aparecían para intentar estabilizarlo, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el veneno llegara a su corazón. El ya no iba ser un humano, sino un monstruo, un hombre –lobo.

Fin

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, realmente lo aprecio.**

**Este es el final, les agradezco a todos que se tomaron el tiempo de pasar y leer la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no duden en dejar su comentario.**

**Gracias nuevamente y Nos Vemos.**


	12. Epilogo

Epilogo

De un día a otro su suerte había cambiado, al joven Ranma lo habían atropellado, disparado, quemado y ahora se tenía que enfrentar a la peor pesadilla que la raza humana a enfrentado, el coma, si el dichoso coma que en algún momento de su vida tanto temió.

Jamás se hubiera puesto a pensar que alguien en realidad lo quisiera matar, menos aun que tuviera éxito, pero ahora que había sobrevivido se encontraba en un sueño profundo del cual nadie podía despertarlo, podía escuchar claramente a las personas caminando alrededor de el, pero las palabras que decían no eran entendibles.

Su respiración era baja y solo sobrevivía por la maquina que le ordenaba a su corazón avanzar, porque en este mismo instante recordaba perfectamente todo los momentos de su niñez, cuando su madre lo abrazo por primera vez, cuando le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba. Cuando su padre biológico desapareció de la nada.

Podía recordar porque a nadie le gustaba estar a su alrededor, el motivo real por el cual no quería dejar que se enamoraran de él. En su interior algo luchaba por despertar, por alegrar a su madre con una sonrisa, con ver a su pequeño hermano gritarle de por qué no pensaba.

Con todas sus energías intentaba abrir sus parpados pero sin éxito alguno, al oír la voz de Akane despertó por completo, quería gritar, quería decirle lo mucho que quería verla nuevamente. Pero eso parecía un sueño imposible ahora, una mentira que su mente tenía preparada para decirle que estaba por morir.

Escucho como el viento se movía a su alrededor, pudo sentir como algo desgarraba su carne, el dolor, era profundo simplemente insoportable, no podía aguantar tenía que gritar. Pero la voz no le salía, ni podía, no quería ya podía darse definitivamente por muerto.

Pero el dolor seguía cegándolo, martirizándolo, podía sentirlo recorrer sus venas y arterias, intentando llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón. Quería que se cerraran que no le permitieran encontrar su objetivo.

Seré humano pero no soy débil, pensó Ranma mientras que con su último respiro sintió como el veneno llego a su corazón inundándolo por completo, cubriendo cada tejido, cada célula minúscula, los átomos cambiaron, se separaron para unirse con otros. Formando nuevas células, nuevos tejidos, un nuevo órgano.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, continuo su camino por todo el cuerpo, reemplazando cada parte humana que poseía, cada célula de rojo paso a azul, todo lo que no servía fue destruido, abandonado, desechado. Ahora solo permanece lo que es útil, lo que en algún momento será funcional.

El último fue el cerebro, el más importante, el poderoso, el que con su materia gris determina quien realmente eres, ahora donde una vez estaba el impulso, los sentidos, las reacciones involuntarias, fue creciendo, mejorando y ocupando lugar que en algún momento pertenecía a otro.

Pasaron horas, días en completarse la transformación. Adiós al humano, hola al hombre –lobo. El dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo no podía ser descripto, tampoco el miedo por no poder despertar, tenía que hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no se encontraba preparado.

Una pequeña descarga de electricidad le cubrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de la nada, solo lo hizo, fue ahí cuando Ranma recién pudo abrir sus ojos, ver el mundo nuevamente. La confusión lo azoto con fuerza, dejándolo desorientado, miro a su alrededor pero solo podía ver el blanco de la habitación.

Los aparatos electrónicos se encontraban a su derecha e izquierda dejándole la cabeza hinchada de tanto ruido. Intento hablar pero solo salía saliva de su boca, se aclaro la garganta pero esta se encontraba completamente seca.

Con su experiencia debería saber qué hacer cuando uno despierta en un hospital, pero algo en la mente de él se había ido, ya no era Ranma Saotome, era otra persona, mas fuerte, hábil, más oscura y siniestra.

De la nada apareció una enfermera que le ofreció un vaso de agua, mientras el la ingería, ella controlaba sus signos vitales.

_ ¿Hola? –Lo miro a los ojos - ¿sabes quién eres?

_Ranma –ella asistió con una sonrisa para acomodar su almohada.

_ ¿Tu apellido?

_Saotome.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_15.

_Bien –movió una luz sobre sus ojos –no parece que se haya abierto una herida ni nada, ¿sabes cómo llegaste acá?

Las imágenes de fuego, sangre y gritos llegaron a él, pero sin un orden aparente. Le daba dolor de cabezas y mucho mareo, tenía ganas de vomitar, si tuviera algo en el estomago lo haría.

_No.

_Está bien, no podemos esperar que estés perfecto.

Se fue, dejando entrar a una Akane que se notaba a leguas que no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero al verlo despierto no pudo evitar sonreír. Casi como primer instinto fue a abrazarlo, mientras suspiraba.

_Me alegro que estés bien –se separo para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Cómo estás?

_No me siento yo, siento como si alguien más estuviera conmigo, en mi mente –ella bajo la cabeza apenada.

_Sí, tengo que decirte que no fue mi primera opción, pero tuve que hacerlo.

_ ¿Hacer qué? –se mordió el labio claramente nerviosa.

_Transformarte en un hombre –lobo –se quedo quieto, ni siquiera movió un musculo.

_ ¿Qué?

_Lo siento, en serio, estabas muriendo, no quise…

_Está bien, solo…que no lo sé, es complicado.

_Créeme, si hubiera tenido otra opción, la hubiera tomado.

_ ¿Qué pasara ahora?

_Serás integrado en nuestra sociedad y después atraparemos al desgraciado que te hizo esto.

_ ¿Qué demonios paso mientras eh estado en coma?

__ ¿Quieres que yo te lo diga?, renaciste mi amigo y yo fui liberado –_tragando saliva, Ranma miro a Akane pero al ver que esta no parecía escuchar a esa voz, el miedo lo paralizo –_esto será muy divertido. _

**Bueno aquí está el epilogo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, mi segunda historia subida, aun estoy sorprendida por el recibimiento, se los agradezco mucho lo digo en serio.**

**No está en mis planes seguir con la historia, pero si ustedes lo desean lo intentare hacer posible, solo dejen en los comentarios si quieren o no una segunda parte.**

**No olviden dejar su opinión obviamente y gracias, simplemente gracias por todo.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
